Here's to the Night
by Tennyo no Ame
Summary: Romeo and Juliet and their last night together... kind of a pointless fic, but oh well...


Author's notes: I've never written a Shakespeare fic… well, I just read Romeo and Juliet for the first time a few weeks ago. =P anyway, here goes…

.-.-.

****

Lyrics for 'Here's to the Night' by Eve 6

.-.-.

So denied so I lied

Are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love

I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had

Are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those

Who hear me all too well

Romeo breathed deeply, inhaling Juliet's sweet scent. He nestled his nose in her raven hair and ran one finger along the spine of her naked back. God, how he wished he could do this every night; just lay here with his beloved Juliet, reveling in her beautiful face, her sweet voice, her stunning body.

Romeo sighed, smiling wryly. In only a matter of hours, he would be leaving, riding off to Mantua for a time unknown. He wondered if he would ever be reunited with Juliet again after he left. A knot of doubt plagued his mind.

The boy snaked an arm around Juliet's waist, pulling her closer to him. If this would be the last time they were together, he would make it something to remember.

_   
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Juliet placed a delicate hand over Romeo's, smiling as she did so. She felt the warmth of Romeo's breath on the back of her neck. Her smile widened.

However, it did not keep its place for long. Her smile soon faded, making way for the tears that would soon come. This was it. The first and last time that she would be with Romeo. She knew that the sun would be rising soon; a glowing beacon of a sorrowful goodbye that was inevitable.

Juliet closed her eyes, sighing lightly. Tomorrow was most certainly going to come too soon.__

Put your name on the line

Along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go

I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those

Who hear me all too well

Romeo embraced Juliet once again, pulling her closer; trying to provide a small sort of comfort for the girl. He could feel it in the way she held him. She was afraid; terrified that the moment she let him go, he would have to leave forever. Romeo closed his eyes and remembered the first time he had heard Juliet profess her love to him.

__

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

The beautiful words rang in his head like church bells. Juliet had been willing to give up her family name -to go against her father and kinsmen- for Romeo. The boy smiled into Juliet's hair.

He wanted to stay; to stay here in Juliet's bed until he was pried from her side. He wanted to leave all logic behind. He wanted to forget about his duties, about the horrible deed he had committed earlier. All so he could stay.

Romeo just wanted to stay with his wonderful Juliet… until time stood still.

_   
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Juliet lifted her head from the soft pillow and blinked the sleep away. She turned onto her other side and gazed upon Romeo with loving eyes. But, just beyond her dear Romeo's head was the open window, with sunlight shining through. Her amorous demeanor soon faded, replaced by that of someone in mourning. Her eyes filled with tears, each glistening one sliding from her lashes and landing on her love's face.

Romeo had to leave. Tomorrow had already come.

_   
  
All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those_

Who hear me all too well

Romeo felt the weight of Juliet's body leave his side. He pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at her back, confusion glimmering dully in his eyes. His confused eyes roamed over the room, landing on the sun-filled window frame. He scrambled out of Juliet's bed, his heart sinking.

Did he really have to leave for Mantua? Couldn't he just stay for another day? Another hour? Another minute? Time was precious, even more so when he was with his Juliet. He strode to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers. Tears fell from his eyes, sliding down his cheek and dispersing in the midst of Juliet's hair.

Abruptly, he let her go, striding to the balcony outside of her chamber. He heard her soft footsteps behind him. When he reached level ground, he stood still, staring up at Juliet. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears that still plagued her beautiful face. Romeo smiled wistfully.

__

Here's to the night. And with that last thought, he was off, leaving his love forever.

_   
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

.-.-.

Author's notes: Kind of short, but you know what? I don't give a damn.


End file.
